


Jealous

by littlemarvelfics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemarvelfics/pseuds/littlemarvelfics
Summary: Steve gets jealous.





	Jealous

It had all started months ago. When you first showed up at the compound, Steve knew you were something special. You quickly and easily fit into the group despite not being an Avenger yourself. You were currently working with Tony on some new development and so he had arranged for you to move into the compound while the two of you worked. Steve quickly became infatuated with you. How you laughed when Wanda said something funny, how you were able to joke around with Sam, how gentle you were with Bucky.

And it seemed you thought Steve was pretty special too. You joined him on runs even though you knew you slowed him down, you helped him rediscover who he was or at least who he was in this new century. You were one of the few people he felt he could open up to. With you, he let the ‘Captain America’ facade fall, with you he was just Steve. The Steve who worried about his friends and the future of everything. The Steve who missed the 40’s and missed his parents. You knew that you could love him as more than a friend. It would be easy to fall in love with Steve Rogers. But you knew he wouldn’t feel the same way about you. You had seen Steve at bars and around the compound turn down dates with girls who you thought were prettier than you. There was no way you were good enough for Steve Rogers.

Little did you know, Steve felt the same way about you. He knew he could love you. And he knew he did love you. But he also thought that he was a little too broken to be loved by someone like you. You were someone who seemed to bring light with them wherever they went while Steve only seemed to bring hurt and darkness to the people he cared about. So he took what he could get. He took the innocent snuggles on movie nights and the kisses on the cheek goodnight. If that was all he could have, he would take it and cherish it.

You and Steve were sat in a used bookstore that had a small cafe in it. Trips like these weren’t unusual for the two of you, both of you needing to get away from the hustle and bustle of the compound every once in a while. You were sitting in a little booth tucked away in the corner, discussing your latest reads when you declared you needed more coffee. Steve offered to grab it for you and left you behind in the booth. It didn’t take more than a few minutes for Steve to get the necessary items but when he came back, you were no longer alone.

In the few minutes that Steve had been gone, a man with short black hair approached your table and currently had one knee on the seat that had belonged to Steve and was leaning in talking to you. He could see you smiling and laughing at something the man had said. Steve instantly flushed with jealousy. He should be the one making you laugh. Not some loser who didn’t even know you. He stormed back over to the table.

“Hey bud, I think that’s my seat,” he said tightly.

“Steve this is Danny. He was just telling me about a record shop a few doors down from here,” you replied, ignoring Steve’s glare.

“Okay,” Steve said simply.

Danny finally took his eyes off of you and turned to face Steve. He took one look at the muscular blonde towering over him and quickly said his goodbyes before turning and leaving the table and the store.

“Steve, what the hell was that about?!”

“What was what about?”

“That whole glaring situation. Wait, are you jealous?”

Steve flushed bright red.

“Me? Jealous? No, why?”

“Fine, you weren’t jealous. You shouldn’t be! I don’t get jealous of all your girls.”

“What girls?” Steve scoffed.

“You have no idea the effect you have on women Steve Rogers. One glance from those baby blues of yours and they’re falling at your feet.”

“Never the woman I want though,” he sighed.

“Oh yeah? Who’s this elusive woman?” you asked, preparing yourself for the heartbreak of hearing Steve talk about another girl.

Steve, on the other hand, saw this as an opportunity.

“Well, she’s a real firecracker. Doesn’t take shit from anyone. She’s funny too, although she probably makes herself laugh harder than anyone else in the world. She likes classic movies and puts up with my 1940’s talk. I can spend hours with her and never get bored. I don’t have to pretend to be someone with her. I don’t always have to be ‘Captain America’ ya know? She lets me be just… Steve,” he said. There were a million more things he could say about you but he was hoping you’d gotten the picture.

One look at your face would prove him wrong. Your eyes were filled with tears that threatened to spill. You gave him a weak smile.

“She sounds great Stevie. I um… just remembered. I’ve gotta go,” you said, gathering your things quickly.

“Y/N, no wait.”

He couldn’t even finish the sentence before you were up and running to the door. Luckily for him, he was enhanced and you were not- he caught up quickly and grabbed your arm to stop you.

“It’s you Y/N! That girl is you.”

“What?” you asked as you turned to face him.

“You. You’re the person I wanna be with. I wanna be the guy that makes you laugh when you’re sad. I wanna be the guy you fall in love with.”

You were at a loss for words.

“Y/N, stop me if you don’t want the same things I do,” Steve whispered, leaning towards you.

Steve gently cupped your face in his hands and lightly pressed his lips to yours. He started to pull away when your hand flew to the back of his neck and held him in place. When you finally pulled away, Steve leaned his forehead against yours.

“So do you think I could interest you in a date?” Steve asked.

“Hmmm. Kiss me one more time just to make sure,” you said with a smirk.

Steve chuckled and then leaned forward to press his lips against yours once again.

“Date would be nice,” you murmured as he pulled away again.

“What are you doing right now?”

“Not wasting any time I see,” you said with a chuckle.

“Not anymore. I don’t wanna waste another minute of my time without you.”


End file.
